Mayl Sakurai
Mayl Sakurai, known as in Japan, is a close friend and classmate of Lan Hikari, Yai Ayanokoji, and Dex Oyama, and is the operator of Roll.EXE. Throughout the Mega Man Battle Network series, she acts as the love interest of Lan, and it is often hinted that the two have feelings for each other, much to the dismay of Dex, who also has feelings for Mayl. This love interest is paralleled by Roll and Lan's NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE, as well as Dex's NetNavi GutsMan.EXE, who has feelings for Roll. Unlike Mayl and Lan, however, Roll is more open with her feelings. During the epilogue set 20 years after the events of Mega Man Battle Network 6, the final game in the series, it is revealed that Mayl and Lan got married and are living in Lan's old house with their son Patch. Mayl's parents are not seen in the series, but in Mega Man Battle Network 5, one can see a Vision Burst set 11 years in the past, where it is revealed that her father is Netopian. Appearance Mayl is a young girl with fair skin, short hot pink hair, and brown eyes. Her outfit consist of an aqua-colored shirt, blue vest, pink skirt, black thigh high socks, and dark red shoes. Personality Mayl is as an optimistic and smart character, whose maturity often keeps the bull headed Lan out of trouble. Throughout the series, she attempts to show Lan that she can protect him, just as he has protected her many times. However, it usually results in Lan saving her and Roll from danger. Game History In the games, Mayl is usually a supporting character, giving Lan some advice or comforting him when he's in trouble. Her NetNavi Roll, proves to be a weaker fighter than her anime counterpart. ''Mega Man Battle Network During the event where Lan has to save Mayl before the bus explodes, Mayl sent Roll to stop ColorMan.EXE from detonating the bus. Her Navi wasn't strong enough to beat ColorMan, but still manages to hold him off till MegaMan arrives. After this event, Mayl played a lesser role in the game until near the end, when she saw Lan entering a secret entrance towards Wily's Lab. Mayl tells everyone that she knew about it, and heads to Wily's Lab. Before Lan and MegaMan battle MagicMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll helped MegaMan by making the path visible. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mayl along with Dex, Yai and Lan enter the N1 Grand Prix, and manages to pass the first round. Because of Roll's speed, she lost the Virus Battle in the 2nd round. For some reason she didn't accompany Lan during his last mission, whereas in other games she usually accompanies him. The other times she doesn't are in 4 and 5, but that was because she didn't meet the requirement (such as being part of the Liberation Team). Mega Man Battle Network 4 She enters the tournament that Lan enters; however, unlike Dex and Lan, she enters the tournament secretly and makes it to the 2nd tournament, passing Dex, before losing to Lan in the Eagle Tournament. Before the match with Lan, Mayl's NetNavi, Roll, was kidnapped by a generic lovesick Navi, who hides her somewhere in the net and summons viruses to guard her. When MegaMan arrives to rescue Roll, she is seen controlling the viruses with love. When Mayl battles Lan, she and Roll prove to be stronger than in the previous games. Roll's attacks are weak, but her speed and ability to summon viruses make up for it. After the match, her reason for entering the tournament is revealed (which is that she wanted to impress Lan). Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mayl loses Roll early in the game. Roll is later saved by MegaMan. Mega Man Battle Network 6 She returns, along with the rest of Lan's old friends, and helps defeat WWW. She was the first one to actually send Lan an E-Mail and gave him his first Mega Chip. In the epilogue, it is revealed that she and Lan married as adults and had a son named Patch. She is then known as '''Mayl Hikari'. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, she and her Navi were shown to be quite a powerful fighting team, but not until much later in the series. Her first battle in the series is with Mr. Match and TorchMan which she won with the help of GutsMan. Gallery Capcom565.jpg|Mayl in ''Mega Man Battle Network. Capcom566.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network. Capcom570.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 2. MMBN2Mayl.png|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 2. MMBN4Mayl.png|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Capcom563.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Capcom569.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Network 5. Capcom572.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Capcom564.jpg|Mayl in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Capcom567.jpg|Cell phone wallpaper Capcom568.jpg|Rockman 20th anniversary event. Capcom571.jpg|Rockman.EXE team internet homepage. BM789.png|Mayl in Rockman Xover. Dragon Poker Meiru & Roll.png|Mayl and Roll in Dragon Poker MMBN New Year Wallpaper.jpg Lan and Mayl in Kindergarten concept art.png|Concept art of Lan and Mayl in Kindergarten. Mayl Sakurai concept art.png|Concept art of Mayl Sakurai. Trivia *In'' Mega Man ZX, a Mayl doll occasionally appears as one of the various toys found at Area H. *If the player goes to her house in the first game, there is a scene when Lan walks in on her while she is dressing. In the same game, MegaMan also says "Don't you feel weird in a girl's house?" if the player presses the L button while Lan is in Mayl's house. *Mayl plays piano, with the electric piano being her favorite. *She likes to shop. * In ''Mega Man Battle Network 3, the background on her HP is the series main theme. *In Mega Man Battle Network 5, a Mr. Prog on her home page says that Mayl has started writing music on her PC. *A girl similar to Mayl appears inside of the piano monster in Powerpuff Girls Z's episode 19. **Coincidentally, Mayl does piano lessons in the series, and the girl is within the piano monster in Power Puff Girls Z's episode 19. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Electopians